Vital Swarm
Vital Swarm is an upcoming 2014 movie. Starring JWTM. JoeySideFire's new directed and produced movie. The next movie is, Vital Swarm: Talslinx's Way Through Freedom. Summary The two main characters, Victor & Mike (played by JWTM), are identical twins. Victor & Mike are able to turn into vampires & werewolves. Victor & Mike's older twin sisters, Angie & Cuddie are wolves and aren't the oldest ones but Talslinx is the oldest kid in the family who is a wolf. The younger sisters are Brenda & Sally and they can turn into vampires & wolves just like Victor & Mike can. The vital swarm made Victor & Mike able too turn into vampires & wolves but now with a huge vital swarm only Victor & Mike can stop it's deadly curse. Cast Characters * Victor Swensbox & Mike Swensbox (played by JWTM) - are the two main characters and twins of the story. Victor is sort of like the cool kid. Mike is more of the young and educational type of nerd. Victor's real name is Victaglore. Mike's real name is Michael. * Annie Wanderson - Mike's big crush and also Carly's cousin. She had a crush on Victor first. But later on, she was obviously falling in love with Mike. * Carly Brooks - Victor's big crush and surprisingly Annie's cousin. Carly secretly likes Victor. But she only told Angie & Cuddie. * Mandell Denverge - Annie's best female friend. * Unknown Actor as Danny Swirvil, Annie's party-rocking friend. * Unknown Actor as Carlos Hunchpack, one of Victor/Mike's friends. * Unknown Actress as Franzy Stykile, another one of Victor/Mike's friends. * Unknown Actress as Kellzy Jones, is the party pumping friend of Victor and Mike. * Unknown Actor as Max Wanderson, Annie's little/taller brother and also Mike's rap buddy. * Unknown Actor as Albert Sulonski, he runs The Al-E at Norville, Northtown and he is Mike & Max's rap buddy. He has a crush on Victor & Mike's older sister, Angie Swensbox. * Unknown Actor as Prantzel Stanzin, he is the bully of Victor & Mike and he also has a crush on Annie. * Unknown Actor as Talslinx Swensbox, the older brother and eldest sibling. * Unknown Actresses as Angie Swensbox & Cuddie Swensbox, Victor & Mike's older twin sisters. * Unknown Actor as Daniel Stratchurd, Cuddie's official boyfriend. * Unknown Actress as Brenda Swensbox, Victor & Mike's younger sister. * Unknown Actress as Sally Swensbox, the youngest sister of Victor & Mike. * Unknown Actor & Actress as Chris Swensbox & Danya Swensbox, are the parents of Victor & Mike. * Unknown Actor as Henry Swensbox, the nephew of Victor & Mike and Brazzio's son. * Unknown Actress as Samelle Swensbox, the 25-year old sister-in-law of Victor & Mike. * Unknown Actor as Brazzio Swensbox, the 27-year old cousin of Victor & Mike. Wife: Samelle & Son: Henry. * Unknown Actress as EDGELION, the villain of the story. * Unknown Actress as Mrs. Trolani, Victor & Mike's biology teacher. Script Scene 1 (Victor & Mike's alarm/Freshman beginnings) coming soon... Scene 2 coming soon... Recap The movie starts with Victor & Mike (JWTM playing as twins) waking up to get ready for their first day of High School. Chris & Dayna yell simontaniously, "Victor & Mike, get ready for your first day of High School!" Victor & Mike are ready and they go straight to the bus with their friends, Carlos Hunchpack, Kellzy Jones, & Frenzy Stykile plus their siblings, Talslinx, & their older twin sisters, Angie & Cuddie. When they arrive, Victor & Mike, are listed through every class together. Victor & Mike go through breakfast and they meet Ms. Trolani, thier biology teacher. The principal introduces the new 9th Graders. Mike is looking at someone and he's wondering who she is. Victor tries to support Mike throughout High School with his nerdyness. Victor & Mike start with biology class and the students are there in class early and Mike finally meets Annie Wanderson: The Cheerleader, in which Victor thinks that Mike likes. Mike starts to deny the fact that he likes Annie. On thier way to their next class, Victor & Mike, run into Prantzel Stanzin: The Big & Only Bully. Victor & Mike are surprized on having a bully on the first day. Prantzel is suspicious on if Mike likes Annie. Prantzel is the captain of the Football team and Mike tries to enter and impress Annie. Victor thinks that there might be no way that Mike could play on the team, so, Victor pairs up with Mike. At their next class, Annie is wondering if Victor would join her for a school play. Mike doesn't feel to good about it and Victor thinks he's just jealous. At lunch, Mike sees Annie tripping over a banana peel in which Mike notices he's infected. Annie is left impressed with his reflexes and Victor wonders how he did that, then Victor's eyes flip green and gets infected too but only Victor & Mike notices. Victor meets Annie's cousin, Carly Brooks, and Mike starts to think that he's using Annie to make him jealous and to get closer to Carly. But Victor also denies the fact that he likes Carly. So afterwards Daniel Strachurd finally asks out Cuddie Swensbox, Victor & Mike's older sister. Cuddie says, "Yeah, of course i do." Cuddie & Angie are left infected too. Angie figures out about Cuddie's date and Victor & Mike tease her. Talslinx lets Victor & Mike be bullied by Prantzel... Vital Swarm Soundtrack coming soon... Sequel coming soon... Trivia Victor & Mike's Trivia * JWTM had to double in as Victor & Mike who are the main characters and also are twins. * JWTM was first recorded as Mike then he recorded twice but for Victor, so that he will see Mike. * Victor & Mike are the youngest twins. * Victor & Mike's crushes are: Annie Wanderson (Mike's crush) & Carly Brooks (Victor's crush) who are cousins. * Prantzel knows about Victor's possible crush on Carly. * Victor loves to skate, Mike does too but he thinks that it might be too dangerous. * Victor is more of the cool kid and Prantzel knows about how he is not allowed to pick on a cool guy, but, he does that because he can't tell Mike from Victor, or if Victor tries to switch places with Mike. * Mike is more of the young and educational type of nerd and really tries to impress Annie, but, is too worried if he talks to her, he might be smart-talking and she might not understand him then hate him to take him for a freak. Category:Movies that need a recap Category:Movies Category:Vital Swarm Movies